Mon émouvant amour
by Lied
Summary: [Songfic] POV de Faust sur son épouse et leur amour après sa mort. Désolée, je sais que c'est vraiment court pour un résumé, mais je sais pas comment faire plus long pour dire la même chose. [oneshot]


**Disclaimer :** La série, et malheureusement les perso tel que Faust ou Elisa, appartiennent à leur auteur Takei Hiroyuki sniiiiiif… et je ne me fais pas de sous sur leur dos, donc, voilà. Moi, je fais qu'emprunter et je rends après, en général, presque pas abîmer…  
Quand à la chanson, comme elle est indiquée dans le titre, elle est du grand Aznavour, et franchement, elle est une de ces plus belles. Ça faisait des mois que je rêvais d'écrire une histoire à partir d'elle, c'est fait. Bonne lecture !

**----  
Mon émouvant amour**  
_- de Charles Aznavour -  
----_

Je regarde par la fenêtre la pluie tomber. Sa beauté reflète mon humeur. Ce soir mon coeur se veut triste et pleure.  
Je pense à toi. A nous. A notre enfance gravée de ta maladie et de mes études.  
A mes soins prodigués avec toute ma science et tout mon amour à ton corps.  
Et notre mariage, la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, la première fois que nous nous sommes disputés puis réconciliés. Tout ce qui faisait la joie normal de la vie de jeunes couples.  
Puis cette nuit. Le cauchemar. La fin du monde, mon appocalypse, mon déluge, mon Big-Bang, ta Fin, le vol de ta vie, le rapt de notre amour. Ma mort plus sûre que celle infligé par la Dame à la Faux elle-même.  
Je t'ai perdue, ils t'ont tuée. Mon amour, mon unique, mon absolu, mon si bel amour.

Mais il me restait un atout, une chance, mon pouvoir, ma malédiction, ma folie. A cause d'eux j'ai sombré dans cette héritage maudit, pour toi je me suis raccroché à cette vie que je hais. Tu étais à mes yeux tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu, t'avoir à moi suffisait à me rendre heureux et ils ont pris ce bonheur.  
Ô mon amour, mon Elisa. Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Et la pluie tombe drue, formant un rideau gris sur l'horizon.  
Comme si il y avait un horizon pour nous.  
Il n'y a plus rien. Plus d'espoir, plus de joie, juste moi et ton fantôme.  
Juste ton fantôme et moi.

_Tu vis dans un silence éternel et muet,  
où je traduis tes regards et lis dans tes sourires,  
interprétant les mots que tes mains veulent dire  
dans ton language étrange qui semble être un ballet._

Qui aurait cru que l'héritage du Vieux Faust serait le salut de nos âmes. Je t'observe, bien entendu, je ne maîtrise pas encore tout le processus. Bien sûr, tu ne seras plus jamais la même.

Oui, je me condamne pour l'éternité pour ces quelques secondes, ces minutes, ces heures volées à la Mort. Oui, tu ne me parleras plus de ta voix mélodieuse, mais ton âme chante à mon coeur. Tu es encore là bien que tu ne le sois pas.  
Tu es toujours près de moi, même si tu n'es plus de chair, car ton âme ne quitte pas la mienne.  
Je t'aime.

_Un émouvant ballet que tu règles pour moi  
de gestes façinants qui ne sont jamais les mêmes  
et quand du bout des doigts tu murmures je t'aime,  
j'ai l'impression parfois comme entendre ta voix._

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre. Le soleil brille et je peux presque sentir mon coeur suivre son exemple.  
Le tournoi du Shaman King. Le Shaman Ultime.  
Et sa promesse. Son rêve réalisé.  
Et je pense à toi, mon amour, mon Elisa. Et je pense à ton rire qui vibrait dans l'air, au silence qui m'entoure depuis que tu n'es plus de ce monde-là.  
Mon épouse, si fragile, si douce, si généreuse.  
Je me retourne et regarde ton fantôme.

« Partons Elisa, partons réaliser nos rêves et remporter le tournoi. Alors, tu seras à nouveau près de moi. »

Tu me souris doucement. Oui, je sais quel est notre rêve, mon unique souhait. Et je ferais tout pour le réaliser.

_Mon amour, mon amour, mon amour,  
mon émouvant amour, mon merveilleux amour, mon déchirant amour_

Je t'aime. Je caresse tes os que je cache contre mon coeur.  
J'ai juste fini de remplir les inscriptions pour le tournoi. Nous irons au Japon pour cela.  
Partons. Nous reviendrons victorieux, ensemble, comme avant.  
Je sais qu'il y aura beaucoup d'ennemis, beaucoup de rivals à affronter, mais nous le ferons.  
N'est-ce pas mon Elisa ?

_Comme pour te parler, je manquais de moyens me trouvant près de toi,  
comme en terre étrangère, ne pouvant me servir d'aucun vocabulaire,_

Tu me souris doucement. Qu'essayes-tu de me dire mon amour ?  
Ais-je échoué ? T'ais-je déçue ?  
Ais-je eu tort de faire ce que j'ai fait ?  
Est-ce que je me suis trompé de voie ?  
Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! DIS-MOI !  
Comment te parler ? Comment te comprendre ? Comment te répondre !  
Mon amour... Mon Elisa.  
Ce gamin m'a battu. D'une manière que je n'aurais pas cru. Et tu me souris. Et tu me comprends.  
Je m'étais trompé depuis le début n'est-ce pas ?  
Mais tu me manques tellement mon ange, ma reine, ma femme.

_à mon tour j'ai appris le langage des mains, tu ris un peu de moi,  
car je suis maladroit, et fais souvent des gaffes,  
je n'ai jamais été très fort en orthographe,  
mais j'ai tant à te dire et je t'aime si fort.._

Tu me regardes et tu inclines la tête, m'accordant ton approbation. Peut-être que je n'ai pas tout réussi dans ma vie. Peut-être que tu n'es plus vivante à mes côtés, mais tu es toujours là, près de moi, toujours avec moi.  
La mort ne sépare pas les amants finalement.  
Je n'avais pas compris le cadeau que ton âme m'avait donné en restant attaché à cette terre, à notre amour, à mon coeur.  
Nos âmes n'ont pas besoin d'un corps pour se comprendre et s'aimer.  
Mon amour, mon si bel amour.  
Mon Elisa, je suivrai le gamin, je les aiderai. Je n'ai plus besoin de réaliser mon souhait. Il est depuis toujours réaliser, tu es à mes côtés...  
Allons... Il reste tant à faire, tant d'ennemis à vaincre pour que le gamin gagne et que le monde soit sauvé. Comment pourrais-je laisser sombrer le monde qui t'a créée et offert à moi.  
Ce monde que tu aimais tant. Comme je t'aime.  
Tu me souris toujours doucement et je sais ce que veulent dire ces gestes que tu fais au quotidien, cette main dans mes cheveux, cette joue qui effleure la mienne, ces yeux qui me regardent avec tendresse. Pas besoin de mots pour le dire.  
Mais j'ai besoin de les prononcer, te les dire et les déclamer.

« Je t'aime. »

Tu es à moi comme je suis tien.  
Mon Elisa.

_Mon amour, mon amour, mon amour, mon émouvant amour,  
mon merveilleux amour, mon déchirant amour  
mon merveilleux amour, mon déchirant amour..._

* * *

Le mot de l'auteur

**Lied :** Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin….  
**Faust :** Qu'est-c'qu'y se passe ? Où est l'incendie ? C'est quoi déjà le numéro des pompiers !  
**Elisa :** …  
**Faust :** Oh, c'est juste Lied. Pourquoi elle pleure ?  
**Lied : **Parce que j'adore cette chanson et quelle me met toujours les larmes au yeux et j'ai vaincuuuuuuuuuuu ! j'ai écrit cette fic ! snif…  
**Faust :** Ah… et tu me fais presque faire une crise cardiaque pour ça ?  
**Lied :** Sans-cœur !  
**Faust :** Ah non, j'en ai hein… **prend Elisa dans ses bras**  
**Lied :** snif… Irrécupérable. Mais tellement romantique.  
**Elisa :** … **rougie**  
**Lied :** Allez, snif, vais aller me faire une tasse de thé pour me consoler. A plus.


End file.
